The Platonic Simulation
by Cara meli
Summary: "We need to pretend that we're not in a relationship," Amy told Sheldon one night.
1. Chapter 1

**The Platonic Simulation**

It had been seven years since Amy last saw her father. Not that they were avoiding each other, but for logistical reasons, they had to settle on communicating through email or phone. It wasn't ideal but it was a good setup, especially since it allowed them to keep in touch without causing unnecessary emotional turmoil on Amy's mother.

Dr. Benjamin Fowler is a Harvard-based entomologist. He met Amy's mother while he was pursuing his doctorate and successfully wooed her with sweet words on how females are really the masters in the insect world. What he forgot to tell her was that while he presented himself off as her humble and lowly servant, loyalty was never his virtue and he often served multiple queens.

"We need to pretend that we're not in a relationship," Amy told Sheldon during date night. "Although I don't think my dad will notice we're in one anyway."

"What are you saying? You mean, all these years, you never told your father about me?" Sheldon asked, a bit shocked about her statement.

"No, of course I told him about you. I tell him stories about you all the time," she answered defensively. "It's just that he doesn't know you as my boyfriend."

"You're ashamed of me, aren't you?"

"Of course, not!" Amy answered and reached across the table to hold his hand for reassurance. "For the record, when you asked me to be your girlfriend, I was so proud I announced it to all my maternal relatives. It's just that I haven't been in contact much with my father and I guess I prefer telling him that kind of news in person. And, he was out in the field so much these past years; I never got the chance to."

"Okay, but why the pretense?" he said, pouting.

"I'm his only child, Sheldon and, he might not be around physically but he is very protective. If I tell him that we're in a romantic relationship, he'll scrutinize you right away. I just want him to see you using an unbiased lens. I hope you understand," she pleaded, while continuing to rub his hands.

"Fine. But I want it on the record that I'm going along with this under protest."

"That is noted," Amy said, relieved.

"I'll pretend to have a platonic relationship with you for one day."

"Two days," she countered.

Sheldon paused and thought for a bit before responding. "Alright, two days. Frankly, I don't see why you're worried. Any father would be glad to have me as their daughter's boyfriend."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm with Amy on this one," Penny said, as she walked across the living room towards their friends. "I'll pretend too if I have to introduce Dr. Whackadoodle here to my father. But, what exactly are we worried about?"

Amy placed her mug on the coffee table and glanced briefly around the room. The gang was all there; they have notified everyone about the setup.

"Well, my father's a bit of a lady's man," she explained.

"A bit? He is in his fifth marriage," Sheldon said. "Forgive me for saying this, but I really don't think he's in any position to evaluate me."

"I don't get it," Bernadette said. "What has that got to do with your relationship with Sheldon?"

Howard answered, "Let me guess, since he's a womanizer…

"Lady's man, Howard," Sheldon corrected him and everyone looked shocked that he defended the man. "Well, he is still going to be my in-law sooner or later; best to start getting used to extending him false courtesies now."

"I appreciate that Sheldon," Amy said dryly.

"So, he's a lady's man," Howard continued, "that means he is bound to think that most men will be just like him."

"Exactly," Amy said.

"To be fair," Leonard said, "I don't think that's going to be a problem with Sheldon."

"Oh, but I think it will be. I mean, he takes one look at this guy here," Amy said, tapping Sheldon's knee, "pale, tall, and handsome. I know his mind will automatically go there. I don't want to risk it."

"Yeah," Raj butted in sarcastically, "because one look at Sheldon and you'll know he's only after one thing."

"Her comic books?" Penny said.

"Her train collection?" Bernadette said.

"Oh! Oh! Her lego set?" Leonard joined in.

"People," Sheldon said. "Would you stop this nonsense? First of all, those are not 'one thing'. And second of all, Amy doesn't have those."

"So, her cardigan collection then," Raj said.

Sheldon just rolled his eyes and moved closer to whisper in Amy's ears. "I told you this isn't gonna work out. Even Raj could tell how attracted I am to you and your silly cardigans."

"Guys, guys," Amy said. "Please we can count on you to go with this, right?"

"We were just kidding. Of course, you can sweetie," Penny answered and the rest of the gang followed suit.

"Hear. Hear."


	2. Chapter 2

Amy's father arrived on their next date night which made Sheldon uneasy. Not only was their schedule ruined, he also didn't like the thought that there would be no affection between them on an evening they usually reserve for such things.

Tonight, he was just a friend. He sighed.

Everyone was gathered in Sheldon and Leonard's apartment as usual. Amy requested for all of them to be there. When she stepped in and introduced them one by one to her father, Sheldon noted the extra sparkles in her eyes. She must really miss her father, he thought, and decided that it was worth the pretense after all. He would do his best not to ruin the night for her.

Amy moved to take her seat after they were done with the introductions. On instinct, her feet moved to the direction of the space on the couch beside Sheldon.

"Ahem," Leonard cleared his throat, a subtle reminder that rendered Amy frozen in her tracks for a split-second.

"Oh," Amy said, coming back to her senses, "Bernadette, would you mind moving a little?"

"Sure, no problem," her petite friend answered. Howard moved beside her wife, leaving Amy to occupy the other end of the couch, two persons away from Sheldon. Amy's father took the chair near the couch, beside Amy.

"It's nice to finally put faces to the names my daughter's been telling me all these years. Turns out, you're real after all. I'm glad to see our parenting didn't do much damage to our dear princess," Ben said lovingly.

"Your daughter is wonderful, Ben. We are lucky to have her," Penny said.

"I'm lucky to have met you, too," Ben said, flirtatiously.

"We're married by the way," Leonard said.

"No worries, Leonard. I know all about you two. That is one relationship I wouldn't want to get in between of."

"Thank you," Leonard said, relieved.

Ben smirked. "Too much drama for my taste."

"Dad," Amy said.

"It's a compliment, my dear. It just means that they're passionate about their relationship. It's admirable." Ben replied and turned on his seat in time to catch Sheldon looking longingly at Amy.

"Dr. Cooper, I heard so much about you, too. If I didn't know any better my daughter has been lusting after that brain of yours for years."

The remark made Amy blush visibly. Their friends exchanged meaningful glances and laughed internally at the comment.

"Now, now. No need to be embarrassed. There's no denying you've been dreaming of the day you'll have that man's brain under your microscope. I'm sure he knows that." Ben said, nodding in Sheldon's direction.

"N-no," Amy stammered. "I mean, my dreams are non-invasive, Dad. I wouldn't want to destroy a fine specimen."

"Brilliant, isn't she?" her father said proudly. "What more can anyone ask for? She's sensitive…

"Smart, attractive, independent," Sheldon continued absent-mindedly. He was about to say more when he noticed everyone's eyes on him, and one particularly sharp and scrutinizing look coming from Amy's father.

"Oh, ahm, I, I was just giving supporting evidence to your proposition. You know, that Amy is brilliant," Sheldon said. "And please note that I say that platonically—absolutely devoid of any romantic or sexual undertones."

Amy caught Sheldon's eyes. He had his proud face on; he really thought that the explicit statement helped their case.

Ben, fortunately and apparently, let it go and instead went down a different path. "I know, Dr. Cooper. Why don't you say you accompany me and Amy to breakfast tomorrow? I would like her to meet a friend of mine and I would really like to hear your opinion about him, seeing that you know my daughter very well."

Amy looked questioningly at her father.

"Didn't I tell you, dear? I must have forgotten because of the lectures I have to do here. Anyway, there's this young physicist that I thought would be a good match for you. He's tall, pale, and handsome." Ben turned to their friends and said, "Those are good qualities, right?"

"Yes, very good," Bernadette said.

"For Amy? Absolutely," Raj said, and shot a teasing look at Sheldon.

"I wouldn't say good. I'll reserve my judgment until I see this man," Sheldon replied rather sharply. His plate clanked as he set it down, his footsteps heavy as he walked towards the refrigerator to get a bottle of water.

Amy was shocked. If she had known, his father had such plans for her, she would have just come out about Sheldon right away. "I don't think that's a good idea, Dad. You always say that men will just break my heart."

"I know, dear, but overtime I realized that at the very least love is a feeling, an experience I wouldn't want my daughter to miss out on and by helping you select a partner, I could have some sense of security that you wouldn't get hurt."

"That is so sweet, Ben," Penny said. "But you know Amy is more than capable of choosing her own partner. You said so yourself, Amy is very smart."

Sheldon went back to his seat and gave Penny a thankful look.

"Yes, yes I know," Ben said guiltily, "forgive the old man for trying. I know I'm in no position since I am a heartbreaker myself but I learned my lesson with Amy's mother. I respect and love women but there are a lot of men out there who just doesn't seem to be constituted for monogamous relationships. I am, admittedly, one of them. But, I also know that my dear Amy, if she ever falls in love, is the kind who will seek out that type of relationship and I just wouldn't want my only daughter to get hurt."

"That is so beautiful," Raj said, wiping a tear from the corner of his eyes.

"So," Ben said, turning to her daughter once again, "could you please do me the honor of meeting this man with me for breakfast tomorrow?"

Amy sighed. She was touched but she was worried about Sheldon, as she could see how upset he already was.

"Dr. Cooper, you'd come with us?" Ben continued. "I could see that you're a real charmer. You must have women following you around, correct? I mean those neat looks those credentials of yours."

"Actually, before he met A-," Howard stopped himself, "I mean he once had young graduate students tailing him around campus, bringing him lunches, dinners. I still don't get it until now."

"Not helping, Howie," Bernadette subtly nudged her husband

"I knew it!" Ben exclaimed. "We are gonna have a grand time, Dr. Cooper. Bring one of your girlfriends and let's see if that physicist is any good for my daughter."

"Fine, but I will not be bringing anyone along. And just so you know, Dr. Fowler, I've only ever been with one woman." Sheldon said, emphatically, "Now, if you'll excuse me. It's my bedtime." He said finally and walked towards his bedroom.

"Yeah, I used those lines myself before. One woman, right," Ben said. "One woman at a time! You know, successively." He laughed.

Amy wondered where his father got this idea that Sheldon is a lady's man like him. But after a short while, she realized it must have been from the way she described Sheldon to him. She remembered saying, among others, that Sheldon could charm any woman without even trying. She did not tell him, however, that by "any woman", Amy actually meant herself.

Later that night, she sent a text to Sheldon. "I'm so sorry for tonight. I'll tell him tomorrow I promise. Just give me some time so I can correct his opinion of you. This is all my fault. I love you. Are you mad at me?"

Amy waited for Sheldon's reply but none came.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Amy. Amy. Amy."

The sound of Sheldon's knocks pulled Amy out of dreamland, almost one hour after she fell asleep. She opened the door to find Sheldon with an annoyed look on his face.

"Of course I am mad at you," he said.

She just bowed her head in admission.

"I know we didn't have our date tonight but you should have given me a kiss at the end of dinner," he said. "And you didn't even say goodbye."

Amy looked up at him, surprised. "That's what you're mad about?"

Sheldon stared at her with a playful smile on his face. "I did good today, didn't I?"

She returned his smile, lovingly. "You mean, when you stomped you're way into the kitchen and walked out to your bedroom at the suggestion of my getting a date?"

"Yes," he nodded, innocently. "I think the message came across quite nicely: that's right I don't care if she goes on a date. I only care about my drink and my bedtime.

There he was again, Amy thought, making her swoon without much effort. "Come here," she said, pulling him closer. They were both standing by her door.

"Finally," Sheldon said, feigning annoyance as he held her waist. "You know how upset I get when our routines change."

"Oh, come on. You just want a kiss and you know it."

"Shhh," he said as his lips started its descent on hers—

"Dr. Cooper!"

Their lips barely touched when they heard Ben's voice. Startled, they quickly stepped away from each other and looked blankly at the source of their distraction.

"Oh hello," Ben said casually. "What are you doing here so late?"

Sheldon took a deep breath, thankful that Ben apparently did not see what they were about to do but also frustrated that he did not get what he came there for. "Good evening, Dr. Fowler. I just dropped by to give Amy the, uhm," he searched his pockets for something, "the keys she left in our apartment."

"Oh you left your keys in their place?" Ben asked Amy.

"Uhm, yes," she said.

"But how did you get inside if you left it there?" Ben prodded, noting how Amy was already in her pajamas, her apartment obviously open.

"I have a spare under the plant," she said quickly.

"But, you had the keys to the car you drove earlier," he continued.

"She kept them separate," Sheldon interjected. "It's late. I better get going, Dr. Fowler." He, then turned to Amy. "Dr. Fowler."

Amy couldn't help bit detect a hint of frustration in his voice. "Good night, Sheldon. Thank you for bringing my keys. You're a good, uhm, friend. I'll see you tomorrow."

Sheldon nodded and walked away. Faintly, he heard Amy asking her dad what he wanted and him replying that he actually also left his hotel room key in Amy's place.

A/N: I'm just making this up as I go. As in, I'm just typing in whatever comes to my mind. No plans, no editing so I must apologize if the structure is a bit messy. I really just want to get this idea out of my head as fast as possible. I might have the time again tomorrow. So it's likely that this story will be finished then.


	3. Chapter 3

Sheldon and Amy have agreed that she would determine the when and how in revealing the truth about their relationship to her father. She also offered Sheldon a way out of the breakfast date since she could see that he was having a difficult time with their pretense. But Sheldon insisted that he should be there.

"Amy," he said over the phone, "if this guy is your father's idea of who might be right for you, then I have to know so I could adjust accordingly."

Amy was touched by his statement. "You don't have to adjust to anything. I love you just as you are and he has to accept that. This is why I didn't introduce you right away. I wanted to give him time to get to know how wonderful you are on his own."

"Well, to be fair, I didn't say I would adjust permanently but, you know, just long enough to give a good first impression."

"Shrewd," Amy replied, nodding on the other line.

"Indeed," Sheldon said. "And I don't want you getting on any date without me. I know that if your father didn't invite me, I'd just invite myself to that breakfast."

"Yes, I know you will," she conceded, smiling.

Leonard opened the door to Amy the next morning. "Good morning," she greeted him, "where's Sheldon?"

"Oh, he'll be out. He seems a little agitated. I mean, more than usual," Leonard said and then returned to his place in the kitchen to finish his breakfast.

Amy was about to reply when Sheldon walked out to the living room to meet her. "Oh, great you're here," he said. He was wearing his pale pink dress shirt, his hair more properly groomed than usual.

"Is your father with you?" he inquired.

"He's waiting downstairs in the car," she said.

"Good," he replied, heaving a deep breath. In a few strides, she reached Amy and, without any warning, grabbed her hips and kissed her.

Amy gasped in surprise. She heard Sheldon groan and felt some trembling in his hands and lips, like he was struggling for control. There was an urgency and passion in that kiss that she didn't quite expect. She put her hands on his chest, kissed him back with equal fervor and felt him relax.

He pulled away a few seconds later with a smile and a sigh of relief. "You have no idea how frustrated I was about that."

"I think I do now," she said seductively, as she touched her lips.

"Oh you really do not," Leonard said from the other side of the room.

Amy frowned at him, confused.

"It's been a difficult night," the experimental physicist added. "For me, most specially. Let me just say that I do not want to be around the day you learn how to withhold coitus from him."

"Don't be ridiculous," Sheldon said. "Amy wouldn't do that."

Amy smiled knowingly, trying to imagine how Sheldon would react if he would be denied sex. She actually couldn't picture him getting frustrated about it since she knew her boyfriend is different when it comes to that. Her eyes went to Sheldon, who was still standing close to her, and saw the warning looks he was giving her.

"Don't you dare consider it, little lady," he said and turned around to walk to the door.

She moved to follow him but was forced to stop when he suddenly turned and faced her again. Without using his hands, he leaned down on her and touched her lips with hers. It was very light but when Amy parted her lips a little, he moved to a better angle and kissed her deeper, and much, much slower. Amy lost her patience in no time and pulled him closer by wrapping her arms around his waist. He followed suit, enveloping her shoulders with his arms.

Her eyes were still closed when his lips left hers. "What was that for?" she asked as she composed herself.

"For the bank," he said casually, "in case we get interrupted again. And, also to prove a point."

"What point?"

"That you can't resist me," he said, smiling mischievously. "See, Leonard? She can't resist me."

Leonard looked up from his place in the kitchen. "Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't looking and I also don't want to. All I know is with the way you're holding her now, I have a fair idea of who can't resist whom."

It was only then that Sheldon realized that he is still holding Amy possessively. While Amy's hands were already on her side, his were still around her shoulders and the other on her waist.

"Oh sorry," he said, embarrassed.

"That's okay, Sheldon," Amy said, beaming. "I just didn't want to ruin your clothes. You look very nice. I wish I dressed up too." She looked down. She was wearing her usual cardigan-on-top-of-a-blouse-on-top-of-a-shirt attire.

"Well," Sheldon said, "I needed to look nice. I'm meeting your father today."

"He's met you yesterday," Amy said.

"Not as your boyfriend, he hasn't," he said as they finally exited and made their way out of the apartment.

Sheldon ended up sitting in the back of the car with Ben while Amy took the driver's seat.

"Hello," Sheldon greeted Ben. "How's your morning so far?"

"Oh, wonderful. I saw your blonde neighbor jogging earlier. Really made my day," Ben said. "I see you're having an interesting morning yourself."

"What made you say that?" Sheldon said, curious.

"Well, you have a bit of lipstick here," Ben said, pointing to one corner in Sheldon's mouth. "Looks like you and your lady had a little sugar for breakfast , huh?"

"Oh!" the physicist exclaimed. Amy handed him a tissue and he quickly wiped the pigment on his lips while trying to find an excuse for his appearance.

"That's quite alright, Sheldon. No need to think of excuses. I know how it is," Ben said, winking. "So is your girl coming with us or not?"

Sheldon smirked at Amy through the car mirror and said, "You'll meet her soon enough."

"Great," Amy's father said. "Let's get going then."

When they reached the restaurant, Amy immediately excused herself to go to the restroom. She had to check her face and lips for any smudges, lest her father will know about her earlier dalliance with Sheldon.

Once seated, Ben pulled out his phone, swiped a few times, and then handed it to Sheldon.

"Here, take a look at my fifth wife. So gorgeous, he could get any man's motor running," he said, proudly showing off the picture of a woman in a two piece swimwear, posed provocatively.

"Oh," Sheldon said, "that's a lot of skin exposure for a weather like that, don't you think? I assume you advised her to put on sunblock for protection?"

"That I did. Why I put the lotion myself. All over her," the older man said, wistfully gesturing with his hands. "Here, this is my fourth wife," he added, swiping through his phone once more, revealing another scantily-clad woman. "Too sexy that one, huh?"

Sheldon merely frowned at the image. "I wouldn't know. I think your wives need a lecture on how to dress sensibly, those clothes offer no protection at all."

The statement surprised Ben. "That's it? Don't these pictures make you feel anything at all?"

"No. Should it?"

"No bodily response whatsoever?" Ben persisted.

"I don't see how these pictures could elicit a bodily response," Sheldon answered simply.

"Wait," the older man paused for a second. "I doubt you're a virgin."

"I'd rather not talk about that," he said shyly.

"That bad, huh?"

"Oh, no," Sheldon replied immediately. "It was wonderful."

"Then, why the lack of reaction?"

"I am not sure I understand. But following this line of questioning, I will tell you that I only ever responded in that manner to one woman and I am certain that I cannot respond to anyone else," he said proudly. "I am highly evolved that way."

"Must be one hell of a woman," Ben said.

"Yes, that too."

"Then, I guess you just have to imagine your woman in this outfit, huh?"

"No," Sheldon shook his head vehemently. "I wouldn't do that."

"Why not? She not that pretty?"

"She is, but I respect her," the physicist answered firmly. "And if I fantasize about her, we would have serious problems."

"What problems?"

"Well," Sheldon continued, "it's hard enough to control myself around her as it is. How are we gonna keep our coitus schedule if I do that?"

Ben's jaw dropped. "Coitus wha?"

Luckily, Amy arrived before the conversation venture deeper. She took her seat with a sigh. "I can't do this anymore," she said. "Dad, where is that man you want me to meet?"

Ben blinked a few times before answering his daughter. "Actually, my dear—

"You know what Dad, I think I should tell you that—

"No, no let me go first," Ben said, cutting her off.

But before either one of them could speak further:

"Oh, dear Lord!" Sheldon exclaimed, diverting the attention of both father and daughter to him.

"Sheldon, what's the matter?" Amy asked concerned.

Sheldon heaved a deep breath but it didn't work to calm him down. "If you must know, your father showed me pictures of scantily-clad women earlier."

"Dad!"

"In my defense," Ben said but Sheldon interrupted them again.

"And told me to try picturing my woman in those outfits," Sheldon said, blushing.

"Congratulations, Dr. Ben Fowler, you have successfully planted the image in my head." He then shook his head as if to remove the picture in his mind. "Nope not working. That's it, little lady. We're just gonna have to move our coitus schedule up. Thanks to your father."

Sheldon exhaled with a mixture of relief and tension.

"Sheldon!" Amy called him out after her initial shock.

"Oh," he said, looking back at her guiltily, as he finally realized what he just said.

A roaring laughter pulled the couple out of their locked gaze. It was Ben. He was laughing so hard, tears were forming in the corner of his eyes.

"That was a good one," Ben said, still chuckling. "I was wondering when he'd crack up."

"Wait, you knew?" Amy asked.

"Of course, I do," Ben said. "I watch your little internet show and it was all over you two. Dear, I've been married five times and I could tell from the way you talked about him and the pictures you sent that you're in love with this one. I just had to see for myself if your boyfriend here is just as crazy about you."

"And?" Amy said, urging him to continue.

"He's crazy alright," Ben laughed.

"I am not crazy. My mother had me tested," Sheldon replied timidly. "Give me another chance, I could do better."

"No need for that, young man, you already have my approval," Ben said, with a soft smile on his face.

"Thank you, Dad," Amy said. "But, if you knew why did you want me to meet this physicist you were talking about?"

"Well, he's already here," he said, pointing to Sheldon, "your tall, pale, handsome physicist. It was him all along."

"Oh thank goodness," Sheldon replied, moving her seat closer to Amy, "because I am in no condition right now to prove myself any further." With a low voice, he whispered to her, "And I am serious about that schedule, after what your father put me through, there's no way I could wait until your birthday."

Amy took his hand in hers, squeezed gently, and smiled playfully at him.

Sheldon looked incredulously at her, "oh no, little lady, don't you dare do what Leonard suggested because I can guarantee you, I will seduce you and make our friends' lives miserable at the same time."

"Wouldn't want to do that to them," Amy said, jokingly while caressing his hands."And Sheldon? I am just as impatient as you are right now for that."

"Vixen," he replied and kissed her on the cheek.

It was then that Ben interrupted them. "Ahem, now you two lovebirds control yourself. How about we have ourselves a nice breakfast before you two go for dessert?"

"A word of advice," Ben continued, while perusing the menu. "Don't ever try to pretend the two of you are not romantically involved. No one would believe you."

"Really? I thought we did great," Sheldon said, eliciting another laugh from Ben.

"Of course, we did," Amy said, patting Sheldon's hand. She smiled at her boyfriend and shared one knowing look with his father. "I am glad you visited, Dad."

"Me, too dear," Ben said, "me, too."

END

A/N: Please excuse any mistakes. As I said before, I am just eager to get this out of my head as fast as possible. Work got in the way the past week but this story has never stopped tormenting me. I think it was because I just miss watching this quirky couple again. Did you enjoy the story as much as it helped me cope with this hiatus? Please leave me a word or two; it's nice to know we're not alone I missing fictional characters.


End file.
